Indecisión
by LuisaMontalvoM
Summary: "Se lo digo o no se lo digo" - es el dilema de Hinata... ¿Podrá diferenciar entre una buena amistad y el verdadero amor?
_Hi, Mina-san, soy Lulú-chan._

 _¡TACHAN! Y por fin les traigo el OneShot tan esperado y prometido. Este fic me llego como inspiración en temporada de exámenes, solo espero les guste y no sea muy Ooc… Sin más que decir se los dejo._

 _Naruto | Naruto Shippuden Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto -. All Rights Reserved._

 _Starbucks Copyright © -. All Rights Reserved._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Matta-ne =^.^=_

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Universo Alterno. SasuHina. Ooc_

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

INDECISIÓN

 _"¿Decírselo o no?"_

La joven reflexionaba mientras revolvía su café sentada en una mesa de Starbucks, ella miraba como su novio andaba revoloteando por todo el centro comercial, él se emocionaba con cada cosa _moe_ del lugar.

Ella había estado enamorada de Naruto desde que tuvo uso de razón, desde los 5 años para ser exactos; nunca fue correspondida, el chico ni la notaba pero ella siempre estuvo tras de él. Lo admiraba, sí, y mucho pero él hacía su propia vida a parte.

Así pasaron sus años escolares, hasta que se hizo una adolescente muy simpática y de cuerpo bien formado, ya no tan tímida claro. Es cuando el rubio voltea su mirada hacia ella, se fija en ella y comienzan a salir.

Así fue como comenzó su "historia de amor", de la muy tímida pero hermosa, Hinata Hyuga y, el muy hiperactivo y fuerte, Naruto Uzumaki. Ambos ingresaron a la misma Universidad Privada Konoha, ella optó por Medicina y él por Psicología. Iban de la mano, se encontraban para los almuerzos, juntos en la biblioteca estudiaban e incluso hacían prácticas en el mismo hospital, el Hospital General Hyuga. Eran una pareja convencional, él la sacaba de su timidez y ella lo hacía reservarse a veces; todos sabían que eran perfectos el uno para el otro, se complementaban.

Sin embargo, ella ya no tiene quince ni él es el más popular de toda la escuela; ahora tienen 25 años y ambos son profesionales. Él hace una maestría por las mañanas y luego atiende en su consultorio; ella trabaja en hospital de su padre todo el día en el área de pediatría. Se ven feriados y fines de semana, salen al club o a ver una película y luego vuelve a empezar su semana. Y sobre todo "ninguno" se quiere casar, bueno mejor dicho que su novio de 25 años no está listo para el compromiso.

Hinata suspiró por quinta vez esa tarde, ¿en verdad eso era amor?

\- Hina-chan, ya es hora, vamos al aeropuerto para que te presenté a una persona muy especial.

\- Uhm, vamos.

Se dirigieron por la carretera rumbo al aeropuerto, iban en el auto de Naruto y el silencio reinaba en medio de ellos; creo que era porque casi 7 años de enamorados ya habían hablado de todo.

 _"Si se lo digo, sería muy arriesgado... Podría salir perdiendo yo"_

Bueno ella si disfrutaba de su compañía, nunca se aburrían y se habían ayudado mutuamente en muchas ocasiones, incluso cuando ella presentó su tesis él estuvo ahí dándole consejos para no entrar en pánico. Sin embargo, ella quería algo más de un hombre, más bien en realidad ¿podría verlo como un hombre? Más bien lo miraba como con su primo.

\- Ya llegamos, amor.- decía Naruto mientras se acercaban donde se recibía a los pasajeros recién llegados.

\- ¿A qué hora exactamente llegará esa persona?

\- Bueno creo que no habrá necesidad de esperarla mucho, es él.- señaló.

El chico que salió por la puerta era un hombre de cabellos negros, era alto y venía en terno; Hinata juro que era un actor de televisión, se quedó tan cautivada sobretodo por esos ojos color ónix con una mirada penetrante. Se acercó a ellos a paso lento pero seguro, como reafirmando su hombría a cada a paso.

\- Hisashiburi, usuratonkachi.

\- Dobe - dijo el rubio dándole la mano y apretándosela con fuerza, parecían cercanos pero a la vez enemigos.- Bueno, te presento a mi enamorada.

Cuando el azabache se dirigió a saludar a la Hyuga, cruzaron miradas y se quedaron viendo por un largo rato fijamente, fue como que si esos pares de ojos se complementaran y tuvieran muchas cosas que decirse.

\- Es tal como la imaginaba cuando me hablabas de ella.- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa de lado.

Hinata se sonrojo.

\- Lo… lo… lo siento, debo ir al baño – salió corriendo.

Ambos la miraron irse y Naruto luego voltio a ver a su amigo, quien había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que se vieron. Estaba más ¿humano?

\- ¿Cuándo piensas casarte con ella? – Naruto se sorprendió ante lo dicho inmensamente que incluso se puso en una posición de defensa – Porque si no lo has pensado, yo que tú lo haría rápidamente.

/CdE/

En el baño.

 _"_ _Tranquila, Hinata, solo es un chico más, o mejor dicho u hombre"_ – pensaba la ojiperla mientras se lavaba la cara, pero muy en el fondo sabía que ya tenía su decisión tomada… Tendría que hablar con Naruto, ya que ese chico de los ojos ónix logro fijarse tanto en ella en un segundo y no tuvo que esperar nada para dirigir su interés por ella.


End file.
